21st Street Crew
The 21st Street Crew is a major street racing crew that drives Muscle cars and dominates the Kempton borough of Palmont City. They are led by Angie. History Angie was in the same race as the player on the fateful night. Eventually the Palmont Police Department would shock her, Wolf's and Kenji's cars while the player escaped town. After leaving custody, Angie formed the 21st Street Crew during the player's absence and eventually began to dominate the Kempton borough of Palmont City. When the player arrives to Palmont City once more and choose the Muscle career, they will first face against Angie. After the player wins their first race, Angie will harass the player by purposingly bumping into the player's car while Samson blocks the player's path and two other members both in a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS and Ford Mustang GT cover the rear. Angie tells the player she heard the player is back in town and wants him to vanish once more. Eventually as the player wins more races, Angie will harass the player again, ridiculing the player saying that she'll waste the player's reputation. Eventually the player takes over Kempton, and Angie calls the player saying that he has to defeat her in the city and then the canyon to gain control of Kempton. Eventually the Player defeats Angie in the city and canyon, and the 21st Street Crew dissolves. Samson will give the player a call and will join the player's crew. Angie along with Kenji, and Wolf will eventually be recruited by Darius into the Stacked Deck crew. Territory The 21st Street Crew hold territroy in Kempton, the southernmost borough of Palmont City. When the player arrives in Palmont City, the minor crews such as the Scorpios and Black Hearts hold territories in Morgan Beach and The Projects. Depending on the situation, either the Player's Crew or 21st Street Crew will reclaim these territories. Despite this, the 21st Street Crew will lose all their territories from the Player's crew regardless and will cease to exist. Vehicles The 21st Street Crew only drives muscle cars. If the player chooses a muscle career, 21st Street Crew members will drive Tier 1 Muscle Cars. If the player has defeated another crew, 21st Street Crew will drive Tier 2 Muscle cars. All 21st Street Crew members vehicles are with orange and grey livery. Angie's Dodge Charger R/T features a 21st Street logo on the rear of her vehicle. Samson's vehicle is grey, and features a shaker, and fire decals on the side of his vehicle while being colored grey. Only Angie and Samson drive classic muscle cars in the crew, as the other members drives modern muscles cars only. *Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969 (Tier 1, only driven if the Player has chosen the Muscle career) *Chrysler 300 SRT-8 (Tier 1, only drive if the Player has chosen the Muscle career) *Vauxhall Monaro VXR *Ford Mustang GT *Dodge Charger SRT-8 *Dodge Charger R/T (only driven by Angie and Samson) Members *Angie (Leader) *Samson (high ranking member) *Dallas (member) *Santhony (member) *Ferreira (member) *Sarah (member) *Gatewood (member) *Lizzy (member) *Hector (member) Trivia *Angie is the only female leader of the four major crews of Palmont. Category:Crews